Sexo
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Luego de la 4 guerra, su única relación era el sexo. No era amor, no era cariño. Era lujuria y deseo, que se resumía en una sola palabra; sexo. Era curioso pensar que todo había comenzado en una misión en el bosque. ¡Lemmon! ¡Para Ame no Yoru y ViliViry!


**Sexo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dedicado a: **¡Ame no Yoru!

**Agradecimiento a: **Aniyasha.

**Advertencia: **Lemmon.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Luego de la cuarta guerra ninja, la relación entre ellos se describía con una sola y simple palabra.

**Sexo**

No había nada más. No era amor, no era cariño, no era afecto.

Todo se había perdido en los campos de batalla en la masacre de la guerra.

Él ya no era capaz de sentir algo que no fuera odio o desinterés.

Y ella creía que estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para volver a caer en aquel torbellino de emociones sin sentido.

Todo lo que había entre ellos era lujuria, pasión, deseo, atracción. Y todas esas palabras se combinaban en una sola.

**Sexo**

Así de simple, así de sencillo.

En las mañanas era lo mismo, amanecían en la misma cama – o superficie que soportara sus cuerpos y movimientos bruscos –, se miraban a los ojos, y ella daba un seco buenos días mientras él soltaba su primer "Hmp" del día.

Medio día y tarde no se veían casi en lo absoluto. Ella se encerraba en el hospital, y él hacía ridículas misiones para volver a ser un Ninja activo.

Las noches…las noches eran diferentes. Con solo cruzar una mirada, ambos ya se encontraban enredados en los brazos del otro; Suspirando, gimiendo de placer. Encontraban el primer lugar donde caer y el resto…el resto era historia.

Era curioso pensar que todo comenzó en una misión en el bosque.

.

_La lluvia cubría el bosque como una suave manta, fina y húmeda. Las nubes nublaban cualquier trozo de cielo azul, haciendo el día totalmente gris._

_Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo de una cueva. Él mirando con aburrimiento la lluvia, y ella simplemente se dedicaba a observar el suelo. El tenso silencio que los rodeaba era asfixiante, al menos para ella, ya que él no mostraba ningún indicio de sentirlo. Juntó sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa. Hacía mucho tenía planeado conversar con él, aclarar unas cuantas dudas que la carcomían por dentro._

_Inhaló profundamente, intentando parar los revoltijos de su estómago. Levantó unos centímetros la mirada, observando las serias y frías facciones del que estaba frente a ella. Una rabia contenida se apoderó de ella, recordando la misma expresión cuando casi mataba a su sensei. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de rabia y frustración? ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?_

_Apretó fuertemente los puños, su boca hablando por si sola._

_-¿Por qué volviste?_

_Él desvió sus ojos de la monótona lluvia unos instantes, mirando a su compañera sin interés alguno._

_-¿Por qué te interesa saber?_

_Palabras secas, sin emoción alguna. ¿Le preguntaba por interés o solo porque no tenía nada más que hacer?_

_-Odiabas a Konoha, y no creo que tu afecto hacia nosotros – si es que aún lo tienes –, te haya llevado a volver. ¿Por qué volviste?_

_Él la miró intensamente, su eterna mirada roja observándola con cautela, intentando descubrir sus intenciones. Ella por su parte tensó el cuerpo, intentando no mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo por su mirada. Mirada que fácilmente podría llevarla a un mundo de terror y locura, torturándola con su eterno genjutsu __**"Tsukuyomi"**_

_-¿Por qué de repente tanta importancia? ¿No era lo único que querías? ¿Volver a tener al equipo siete original completo?_

_Apretó los labios dudando un segundo, no sabiendo exactamente que responder._

_-Curiosidad._

_Él entrecerró los ojos, volviendo su mirada a la lluvia, no dándole importancia al asunto. Sabía que esa no era su verdadera razón, el rastro de rencor y enojo en su voz la delataba. Sonrió con diversión para sus adentros, ver aquellos sentimientos en la pelirrosa era…entretenido._

_-Volví porque no había nada mejor que hacer. Mi venganza contra los del consejo ya está hecha, vengué al Clan Uchiha, ya no me queda nada más por hacer._

_-¿L-Lo hiciste….por aburrimiento?_

_Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, alzando una ceja._

_-¿Debería tener alguna otra razón?_

_Tensó la mandíbula, conteniendo su coraje. ¿Cómo era posible...? ¡¿Cómo era posible que solo lo hiciera por eso? La incredulidad no cabía en ella, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo._

_-¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡Del equipo siete! ¡La que algún vez nos convertimos en tu familia! – Cerró los puños, arrugando la tela de su falda – ¿No te importa? Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido… ¿No te importamos? Lo que vivimos…todo el sufrimiento…– Su voz se apagó, pues si continuaba hablando seguro estallaría en un llanto de cólera._

_-Tsk. Luego de tantos años, ¿no has madurado? – Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido – ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me importa nadie en lo absoluto? Mis únicos familiares están muertos. Mi Clan, mis padres y mi hermano._

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay de Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Es un jounnin, un ninja más de la aldea._

_-¿De Naruto?_

_Él quedó callado, con su mirada aún fija en las gotas que caían fuera de la cueva. Sonrió para sí, al menos sabía que sentía afecto hacia él. El único que lo comprendía a la perfección, que podía sentir su dolor y salvarlo._

_-Ese dobe…– Hizo una mueca –. Es un idiota._

_Ella sonrió levemente, antes de apretar los labios, convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea. Sus manos le sudaban, y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. Pero ya había dado los primeros pasos, era hora de continuar._

_-¿Y de mí?_

_-No eres más que una simple molestia._

_-Que novedad que me digas eso._

_Él le dirigió la mirada, alzando una ceja. Ella no se la devolvió, ocupada mirando con rabia sus puños ya blancos de tanto apretarlos. ¿Qué no podía decirle otra cosa? ¿Algo más definido? Claro, olvidaba que era el señor pocas palabras, pero hasta él podía hacer un esfuerzo._

_-¿Y que más quieres que te diga? Eso lo resume perfectamente todo._

_Lanzó un gruñido, temblando ligeramente. El chico la miró con aburrimiento, esperando a que explotara._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dices todo de una vez? Anda, dime que soy una inútil, que soy débil y no sirvo para nada. Dime que solo eh sido un estorbo en tu camino, que soy una pésima ninja, que no soy nada más que escoria. – Apretó los dientes, dando ligeros sollozos, antes de pararse y cerrar los ojos, gritando con histeria – ¡JODER! ¡DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

_La ira bailaba en sus ojos húmedos, las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, más la expresión de él no cambiaba en lo absoluto. El rostro frío e inexpresivo la miraba atentamente, haciéndola gruñir con mayor fuerza._

_-Hmp. ¿Para qué quieres que te responda, si tú misma lo has dicho?_

_Todo se derrumbó. Su enojo, su ira, la cólera, los sollozos, las lágrimas, el temblor, los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa… Todo. Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, y ella, ahí parada, estaba más relajada que nunca. Parecía tan simple la respuesta… ella misma se la había dicho, tenía su tan ansiada respuesta. El extraño vacío en su interior pareció desaparecer, no lo sabía, no sentía nada. La agonizante ansiedad de saber aquello se había esfumado…su conciencia lo había grabado con fuego en su mente y corazón. El incesante pensamiento de aún tener sentimientos por aquel Uchiha se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera estado._

_Sus palabras le dolieron, claro, fue un golpe muy bajo a su autoestima, pero no dolía tanto como antes. Dolía saber que era cierto, más no dolía el que él haya sido el que se lo dijera. Y rió. Rió por que se sentía ligera, libre de una carga emocional inexistente. Se sentía en paz, con una tranquilidad que te hacen esbozar aquellas sonrisas relajadas y de total calma. Se sentía bien, se sentía realmente bien._

_-Hnn…– Sonrió con acidez –. Así que… ¿Eso es todo? Es un alivio saber que no guardo ningún sentimiento a un vengador con sangre Uchiha._

_Él volteo su mirada bruscamente, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Estaba insultando a su Clan?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Frunció el ceño profundamente, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada._

_Ella rió nuevamente, sintiendo que toda aquella situación era graciosa. Él estaba molesto, el rumbo de la conversación estaba dando a otra cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

_-Piénsalo. Seguir teniendo sentimientos por ti solo me lastimaría más. ¿Por qué seguir detrás de alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo? ¿Qué jamás me quiso? No soy masoquista, y sería una pérdida de tiempo tanto para ti como para mí. – Levantó la mirada del suelo, observando a la nada –. Creo que…ya me eh humillado lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees?_

_Él simplemente la observaba con rostro inexpresivo. Ella hablaba más para sí misma que para él, como si no estuviera enfrente, como si estuviera reflexionando._

_-Fue mi propia negligencia lo que hizo que esto llegara más lejos, confié demasiado en Naruto que inconscientemente no me esforcé lo suficiente. – Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica, que al chico le recordó mucho a la suya propia – ¿Sabes? Aquella vez, cuando intenté matarte, no lo hice realmente por Naruto, si no para probar que no sentía nada por ti. Me equivoqué, todavía quedaba aquel extraño sentimiento en mi corazón, pero cuando vi como intentaste matar a tu compañera, cuando casi me matas a mí, cuando peleaste con Naruto; me di cuenta que la oscuridad había devorado por completo tu alma. Debo darte las gracias, ese día…me abriste los ojos. ¿Irónico, no lo crees? Siendo yo una de las personas que quería ayudarte, terminó siendo al revés; tú lo hiciste. Perdí la fe en que regresarías, pero Naruto no pararía hasta lograrlo, y por él continúe luchando, porque quería creer que lo lograría…aunque yo ya hubiera perdido la esperanza en ti, seguiría creyendo en él._

_Suspiró con melancolía, agachando la mirada hasta cubrirla con su cabello, jamás haciendo contacto con los ojos del chico. Él no comentó nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo, al fin ella estaba aclarando las cosas, por fin dejaría de molestarlo._

_-En el campo de guerra, cuando te vi peleando con aquella cosa monstruosa emergiendo de ti, matando a tantos inocentes o torturándolos con tu Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad y en cambio una sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro, por primera vez en mi vida, llegué a sentir resentimiento y decepción por ti. ¿Cómo era posible que hicieras eso? ¿Cómo eras capaz de no sentir remordimiento? Quise odiarte, no sabes cuánto lo deseé, pero por más que quise, no logré hacerlo. No pude evitar pensar que esto no era tu culpa completamente. Habías vivido solo y con dolor desde tu niñez, quedaste al mando de un tipo sin corazón, que solo te sumergía más en el odio y la oscuridad, pero sentía decepción porque tú te dejaste llevar por ello. No quisiste ver que tenías una nueva familia, al equipo siete. Tenías amigos, personas que te admiraban, y….una persona que te llegó a amar._

"_Pero entonces me dije, ¿Por qué estas decepcionado de él? ¿Acaso sabías lo que sentía? No, no lo sabía. Yo jamás eh perdido a alguien de mi familia, y no sabes cuánto traté de ponerme en el lugar de ti y Naruto, pero por más que quería me era imposible. Los comparé a ambos: Naruto, que jamás tuvo padres, amigos o alguien que lo reconociera, nunca se rindió. Trabajó duro por ganar el amor y el respeto de la aldea, y al final lo logró. Tú, en cambio, que lo tuviste todo, lo dejaste ir por una venganza en la persona equivocada. Pero comprendí que ustedes dos son entidades diferentes, son luz y oscuridad, y aprendí a vivir con eso. Así como aprendí a quererlos de una forma diferente…y correcta._

_-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso?_

_Él ya estaba molesto, esas palabras, para él, no tienen sentido alguno. Ella rió secamente, negando con la cabeza. Era tan normal encontrarlo aburrido, era mejor ir al punto y dejarse sin rodeos._

_-Que todo eso me hizo darme cuenta que lo que alguna vez sentí por ti no era verdadero amor. Quizá llegué a sentirlo, pero todo lo que ha pasado hizo que se fuera enterrando en lo profundo de mi corazón, y al final lo que confundía era un profundo aprecio a un amigo y compañero. Ya había cometido muchos errores por ti, era tiempo de parar y detenerte. Pero…Naruto aun quería salvarte, porque aun te consideraba su amigo, su hermano, y yo ya le había hecho mucho daño, así que le brindé todo el apoyo posible. No podía decepcionarlo más, no _quería _hacerlo._

"_Y sin embargo, ahora que estás con nosotros…ese sentimiento de aprecio, ha ido de cayendo. Tu misma apatía, la forma en que tratas a los demás…simplemente me disgusta. Pero igual no te odio, así como tampoco ciento afecto por ti. Eres mi compañero de equipo, nada lo va a cambiar, pero… ¿sabes que es irónico? No te quiero, pero me siento atraída por ti._

_Él enarcó las cejas, una sonrisa burlona ladeándose en su cara. La chica suspiró, frotándose los brazos al sentir una brisa helada pasar por su cuerpo, leves gotas de lluvia mojando su piel, mientras una suave sonrisa sarcástica aparecía nuevamente en sus sonrosados labios._

_-Debes estar feliz. Aun cuando no siento ningún sentimiento de afecto por ti, sigues invadiéndome. Es desesperante, ¿sabes? Ya eh aclarado todo, pero aun no puedo deshacerme de esta sensación. No puedo deshacerme de _ti.

_-Hmp._

_Ella sonrió amargamente ante el monosílabo, negando con la cabeza levemente. Quizá simplemente le iba a ser indiferente, pues seguramente pensaba que era como otra chica más del montón, peleándose por ganar su atención. Pero ella, no importara cuanta fuera su atracción por él, jamás volvería a andar tras él como perrito faldero llorando por un poco de atención._

_Sin embargo, jadeó al sentir el cuerpo del chico tan cerca de ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Los ojos rojos la miraban intensamente, haciéndola flaquear levemente, mientras su mente se perdía en el mar escarlata del Sharingan. Fue tentada a recorrer las extensas ilusiones del Tsukuyomi, y sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones, las siguió._

_Ella de pronto se vio atrapada en un mundo de paredes rojas sin fin alguno, sintiendo como su cuerpo se erizaba ante repentinas sensaciones pesadas._

_-¿Pe-Pero que…?_

_-Bienvenida al mundo del Tsukuyomi._

_Viró la cabeza al oír la familiar voz aburrida del chico. A unos cuantos metros de ella, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados, él la miraba con aquellos ojos negros que tanto llegó a amar alguna vez._

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_

_Sonrió ante la duda de la chica, caminando lentamente hasta parar frente a la menor, que lo miraba con curiosidad y cautela. Él repentinamente la aprisionó en un fuerte agarre, su cara oculta tras el hueco en su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente._

_-Creo que nuestras bocas pueden hacer mejores cosas que hablar._

_La tensión en su cuerpo más el shock en su mente no le permitía reaccionar. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaban por su cuerpo desde la punta de la raíz de su pelo hasta la uña del pie, apretando los labios para ahogar un gemido cuando los besos húmedos comenzaron a aparecer._

_-¿Por-Por qué…?_

_-¿Sabes? Sigues siendo una molestia. Pero reconozco que los años te han atribuido en algo. – Susurró en su oído._

_La mirada negra era penetrante, cada vez que se posaba en su cuerpo la estremecía. Quería saber lo que se sentía ser tocada por el famoso Uchiha. Sintió una pequeña mordida sobre su cuello, y ella apretó la espalda de él para evitar caerse por la impresión de sus besos húmedos sobre su piel._

_Gimió cuando la mano del Uchiha tocó sobre encima de la ropa un seno, y ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría el roce de su piel desnuda sobre ella. Bruscamente fue tendida sobre lo que parecía ser el piso de la ilusión, él arriba de ella, mirándola fríamente, pero devorándola a la vez._

_-¿Te detendrás? – Su mirada jade debió de transmitir la ansiedad que sentía porque él siguiera, ya que sonrió perversamente y bajó su cara para tomar lo que deseaba en ese momento._

_Un beso fuerte, agresivo y, sobre todo, sin ningún sentimiento cálido fue lo que él le brindo a ella. Y ella le correspondió de la misma forma; hambrienta. Quería ganarle aunque fuera en ese juego, quería que supiera lo que no sentía, lo que se había perdido por estúpido y obsesivo con su venganza._

_Así fue como él empezó a quitar bruscamente su ropa, dejándola a su merced, completamente desnuda como si quisiera avergonzarla. Pero ella le mostró lo mujer que se había hecho con el paso de los años. Ahí tendida ante él, sonrió segura de sí misma, segura de que su cuerpo era lo suficiente para el Uchiha, que ella era valiosa y que él debería considerarse afortunado por permitir que ella se dejara tocar por él._

_-Atrévete. – Un reto, ella lo estaba retando a tocarla, y vio con satisfacción como la mirada negra se oscurecía más por el deseo._

_Ella sonrió con suficiencia, y se inclinó a ofrecer su cuerpo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras sus manos firmes se posaron sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha para empezar a quitarle la ropa. Descubrió primero su dorso, y con la punta de los dedos lo tocó, sintió como se estremecía por lo que se aventuró a besar esa parte. Siguió retirando la ropa y lo dejó expuesto ante ella como el Dios de la lujuria. Se lamió los labios y al ver lo excitado que estaba contuvo el aliento, un hombre puede mentir en muchas cosas, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona._

_-¿Ahora te arrepientes? – El susurro de él no ocultaba su burla, bajando su cuerpo y quedando encima de ella._

_Sus partes íntimas se tocaban, y gimió al sentir como la punta de su miembro se colocaba en la entrada húmeda para recibirlo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron frías pero apasionadas._

_-Bésame. – Una orden, una sentencia que no permitía replica alguna._

_Y él bajó su cuerpo entrando en ella sin delicadeza alguna, tomándola en una embestida fuerte y brutal, al igual que el beso que ambos compartían. Para ser la primera vez de una mujer, podría catalogarse como un bruto por entrar así en ella y desgarrarla sin contemplación alguna. Para ella fue doloroso, apretando los dientes y tensando ligeramente el cuerpo, pero en ese dolor encontró excitación. Sí, porque si algo sabía ella, era que ser poseída por el Uchiha no sería nada tierno, sino algo brutal, salvaje y agresivo._

_Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios al sentir como el cuerpo de su amante lo enfundaba tan apretadamente. No sentía remordimiento alguno por estar poseyéndola así, su cuerpo clamaba satisfacción, y la verdad no le preocupaba si ella sentía algo de lo que él en estos momentos sentía._

_Metió su lengua una vez más en la boca de ella, imitando la penetración que realizaba. El sudor se hizo presente por el calor de los cuerpos, sin embargo, pudo preservar el deseo de su compañera debido a que ella levantó sus piernas enredándolas en su cadera, facilitando la penetración, y no solo eso, las uñas se clavaron en su espalda y la sensación le produjo más excitación. Abandonó la boca de ella para bajar a sus pechos y lamerlos._

_Ella enredó sus manos sobre el cabello negro evitando que él dejara de besarla, gimiendo ante la extasiante sensación cuando succionaba su pecho izquierdo y masajeaba el derecho. Era una sensación embriagante, adictiva, que provocaba estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. El clímax estaba a punto de enrollarlos en un remolino de placer, ella apretó los dientes para no gritar su nombre, y él la mordió salvajemente en su seno. Cuando sintió la estaxis del orgasmo, una embestida fuerte, brutal y salvaje los liberó a ambos._

_Ella dio un gran gemido de placer, mientras él solo dio un gruñido de satisfacción cuando se derramó en su interior. Ninguno dijo su nombre, no era necesario. Ambos cayeron en el suelo sin fin de la ilusión, respirando agitadamente mientras el sudor los bañaba._

_-Vaya…– El sutil murmullo que escapó de su boca fue tragado por el pesado silencio –. Así que esto se siente al ser tocada por un Uchiha ¿eh?, No fue tan malo. – Sonrió tenuemente, satisfecha._

_-Hmp._

_Los dos no dijeron nada más, cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo._

_Cuando ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, la cálida luz del sol fue lo primero que pegó en sus ojos. Ella sabía que había llegado nuevamente a estar en su cuerpo, y había sido de una forma brusca a juzgar por su dolor de cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del suelo, sintiendo un enorme frío por todo su cuerpo. Ella emitió un gruñido al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y sola en aquella cueva._

_-Típico de ti, Uchiha. Huir de la escena del crimen._

_Tomó sus prendas y se las colocó rápidamente, tenía que salir de allí pronto o Tsunade se enfadaría. Volvió a darle un vistazo a la cueva, donde el acto del pecado lujurioso se había llevado a cabo. Ese mismo recuerdo quedaría enterrado en la humedad de la cueva, manchada en las paredes frías y marcando el sucio suelo. Giró nuevamente, perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque. Dejando atrás el lugar donde inició todo._

_Dejando atrás el recuerdo de la primera de muchas noches más._

_._

Desde ese día en adelante, todo se había vuelto un círculo vicioso, que por más cosas que hicieran en el día, siempre terminaban en la misma situación en la noche.

Su única conexión entre ellos, el único momento donde no había monosílabos ni sonrisas forzadas para engañar a la gente. Donde el tacto pasaba más allá de simples roces, y las palabras secas se transformaban en gemidos ahogados de placer.

Cuando era un día estresante, el sexo solía ser más brusco que placentero, y no les importaba si le hacían daño al otro, no se quejaban, no decían una palabra. Nadie de la aldea se atrevía a decir algo cuando él traía rasguños en el cuerpo o algún miembro lastimado, mucho menos cuando ella traía esa mirada fulminante y la mueca de disgusto cuando se sentaba. Era mejor callar, siempre era lo mejor.

Y ya había quedado más que claro que ninguno de los dos pensaba tener hijos con el otro. Se habían encargado de hacérselo entender al otro.

"_-Ni creas que…mmm…pienso… ¡ah!… engendrar a un…ah…Uchiha. – Gruñía entre gemidos, enterrando las uñas en la fuerte espalda a la que se aferraba._

_-Hmp. Como…si…quisiera…que mi futuro del…Clan…tuviera ese ridículo color…de…cabello…y…fuera…un montón…de molestias. – Fue su respuesta, mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba a cada fuerte embestida que daba"_

Ella de algún modo había logrado no quedar embarazada tras las noches con él. La primera cosa _"inteligente"_ que lograba crear, en palabras del cortante chico. No pensaban quedar relacionados con el otro de ninguna forma, pues solo eran juguetes para una buena noche, solo era un momento de lujuria y deseo que quedaba enterrado en la oscuridad de las noches, y en el olvido de sus mentes.

Porque no eran más que eso, simples juguetes sexuales del otro. Porque no era más que un simple juego, libre, sin reglas, sin restricciones. Donde perseguían la boca del otro, y ganaba el que hiciera gemir más veces a su compañero.

Sexo, sexo, sexo… no había nada más entre ellos. Absolutamente nada. No era amor, no era cariño, no era afecto.

Era lujuria, placer, deseo, diversión, atracción. Y todo eso se definía en una solo palabra.

**Sexo**

Así de simple, así de sencillo.

Porque a Sasuke no le importa. Y Sakura…

…_Sakura ya le había perdido el interés._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**OMG! ¡No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto! *¬***

**No, no me refiero al lemmon, este fue creado por **_Aniyasha, _**la diosa de la perversión.**

**Muchas gracias por el lemmon, Ani! :D**

**Ahora,** _Amen no yoru: _**Disculpa mucho mi tardanza, pero no podía crear nada decente. Espero me perdones TT^TT**

**Espero que este one-shot no haya quedado Ooc, pues mi meta era que quedara lo más IC posible e.e**

**¡Digan si al IC y no al Ooc!**

**En fin, ¡espero les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
